lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 014 - Yei, Yumatori, and Some People...
'''Yei, Yumatori, and Some People... '''is the fourteenth Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me. Published on Tapastic in 15 Jannuary 2018 and Komikia in in 18 Jannuary 2018. This chapter is not a Dueling Chapter... __TOC__ Summary: After Yei's Fierce Battle, Fokkusu brings her into her house, Mrs.Taker takes her and heals her wounds and keeps her in Lucy Taker's room, as soon as Yei wakes up, she gets kicked outside the room by Lucy herself, Fokkusu bumps into Yei, and he gives her new set of clothes before she sits for dinner Later, whike the Taker Family (Minus Lucy) and Yei are having a "Family Dinner", both Yei and Fokkusu get to interact with each other, then they leave outside the house to have further talking, Fokkusu declares that he'll help Yei fighting Chaotics, after that, each goes to their own way. Meanwhile, a member of Chaotics gives their daily report to the leader, declaring Ally recruitment. Next Day, Yei and Fokkusu meet again on their way to school, they decide to sit on a nearby bench and have some chit chat, Yumatori suddenly appears, and attaches herself to Fokkusu as if they were dating, much to Fokkusu's Dismay, she still calls him "Fooooxxxxy-Kun" and remembering him calling her "Yumi", Yei gets annoyed, and discards her cheese bun to interrogate Fokkusu about the girl he "flirted on", he says that she was an ex-girlfriend of his, then promptly throws Yumatori into a nearby Trash bin, Anissa and Yohan come by the place, Anissa proceeds to Tease Yei, then Yomatori, as soon as she leaves the trash pin, she pokes Yei in the chest in which causes her to Kick Yomatori, Yomatori lies about her being Pregnant from Fokkusu, which tips Yei into a state of shock and rage, then kicks Fokkusu between his legs causing him a massive pain. Later, Yei was convinced by Bruce that Yumatori was actively trying to trigger Yei , nothing more, filled with guilt, Yei Summons Paper Pink Cat Of Fiber VINE and sends her to Fokkusu apprehended with a message, asking him to go to the cloakroom, as soon as Fokkusu receives the message, he cleares the issue, stating that he has no intents of going into a relationship with Yumatori whatsoever, as soon as they leave the cloakroom, they meet Anissa and Yohan again in the Stadium, Both Anissa and Yohan askes Yei if she is okay, she says she's fine, everything goes happy, until Anissa asks if Fokkusu and Yumatori actually had an affair, provoking Yei again. Featured Cards: Cards listed in here: * * Synchro Monsters * }} Trivia: *Fokkusu was revealed to be Ailurophobic. *Rank10 Ygo is depicted in one Pannel. *As this chapter was supposed to be released in December the 12th, several reasons including real life caused it to be delayed. *This chapter reveals Yei's handwriting and nationality through the letter she sent. *The Awkward meeting pannel appears once again in this chapter. Differnces: *The sequence of Lucy chasing Yei with a bat was changed into Lucy just kicks Yei out. *The Sequence of where Yei and Fokkusu are about to argue was removed. *Falid's appearance, and his flashbacks were delayed. *A new Beginning before Yei found sleeping was added. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Chapters